Checkmate
by Rymwho
Summary: Lo bueno del juego es que si lo piensas bien lo podrías aplicar en la vida real donde cada persona era un peón mas para tu juego, no importaba que tan importante fuera esa persona si lo utilizabas bien era un peón más o una pieza de repuesto.


**N/A: Bueno días, tardes o noches a todos. es un milagro de que haya publicado algo muy temprano así que este fic es de la buena suerte por eso...bueno no. No es el One-shot mas largo que he hecho pero tampoco es lo mas corto pero bueno.**

 **Como se lee este fic? bueno, son dos escenarios al mismo tiempo se podría decir, lo que está dentro de los parentesis () es otro escenario fuera de lo principal. igual no es posible perderse.**

 **Todo error es por parte mía.**

* * *

El ajedrez es un buen juego.

El Ajedrez hace que pienses bien tus próximos movimientos antes de mover la pieza que puede llevarte a la victoria o la perdición. Lo bueno del juego es que si lo piensas bien lo podrías aplicar en la vida real donde cada persona era un peón mas para tu juego, no importaba que tan importante fuera esa persona si lo utilizabas bien era un peón más o una pieza de repuesto.

Eso era que Historia siempre ha tenido presente desde que se convirtió en Reina de Erdia. Observa a su oponentes, sus movimientos, descubre como piensan y si podía manejar todo eso la llevaría a la victoria. Algo que tenía bueno de ser Reina era que nadie podía cuestionar sus acciones.

Si una pieza se rebelaba tomaba en especial atención en el y entonces la movía de casilla en casilla sacándole el máximo provecha y que se perdiera. la pieza sin saberlo no se daba cuenta de que Historia provocaba que el oponente en turno lo eliminara del tablero…

Era -es- una partida que lleva años de iniciarse y así no conocía del todo a su oponente, Mare. Era cierto que tenía cosas contra Mare desde años pero cuando piensa en Mare como otro tablero de juego ella no sabe quién movía sus piezas.

* * *

( _Historia esperaba pacientemente sentada en una silla mientras que enfrente de ella se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez de colores clásicos que ya estaba comenzada, piezas movida por todos lados, cuando movía su pie sentía como se barría algunas piezas del suelo con sus movimientos. Enfrente del tablero se encontraba otra silla pero está vacía, era como si esperaba alguien._ ).

* * *

―Reina Historia ―Comenzó un chico que se encontraba de rodilla―. Mare consiguió entrar.

Historia se quedó inmuta en su trono sin responder al momento al soldado, era algo como si estuviera esperando escuchar.

―Pero fue rápidamente repelado el intento de ataque.

Entonces Historia se levanta y se da la vuelta ignorando al soldado, y con una voz tranquilo pronunció:

―Muy bien. Dejadme sola por favor.

Después del que el soldado se marchara Historia volvió a sentarse en su trono soltando un gran suspiro cansino por toda esta situación.

Historia lo sabe: Mare tiene a un nuevo jugador que era mucho mas capaz que el anterior y que al igual a ella; este jugados pensaba mucho mas rápido, y no tenía miedo de mover las piezas que puede llevarle a una derrota segura.

Es una fuerza a tomar en consideración y menos a la ligera.

Desde hace un par de meses los movimientos cambiaban y tenían mejores resultados pero seguían más de "Entra y destruido". Pero no podía negar que los movimientos eran más precisos y cada vez llegaban mas lejos antes de ser destruidos finalmente.

Este nuevo jugador también conocía los próximos movimientos de Historia por que cuando ella ordenaba atacar también era repelado…pero en mar abierto, no cerca de Mare.

* * *

( _El suave crujir de una puerta abriéndose se escucha y luego se cerraba otra vez. Alguien entro e Historia espero pacientemente)_

* * *

2 días después.

―¡Historia! ―Llega corriendo una Hanji muy apresuradamente con el pánico claramente marcado en su rostro y así la rubia supo de que se trataba de algo muy malo.

-Historia! -llega Hanji corriendo apresuradamente con pánico marcado en su rostro y la rubia supo de que se trataba de algo muy malo.

Historia intento tranquilizarla pero no pudo y antes de que dijera algo fue rápidamente callada por la morena.

― A-Algo llego volando del cielo ¡No sé que era! Pero empezaron a soltar muchas personas como si fuera una lluvia y de la nada ¡Eran titanes!

Historia abre los ojos con sorpresa por lo que dijo Hanji y un nudo se forma en su garganta evitando que soltara un chillido de miedo. Ambas se quedan en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Hanji vuelve hablar:

―Eren y Armin, junto a la Legión muy apenas fueron capaces de controlarlo y varios de nuestros soldados fallecieron durante el acto…pero de ahí afuera los eliminaron con éxito.

El nudo desaparece y respira con Alivio de que los titanes no hayan avanzado mas pero el sentimiento amargo de perder gente volvió a regresar, era un sentimiento de que no sabía nada desde hace tiempo pero regresó.

Cuando la otra mujer sale de la habitación su mirada se ensombrece.

Mare mejoraba mas sus ataques y el Jugador estrella se estaba metiendo cada vez mas fácil en la isla y por primera vez en su piel. Si este jugador quería causar conflictos consigo misma lo estaba consiguiendo.

(Unas suaves pisadas se escuchaba caminar hacia ella. Historia supuso de que se trataba de una chica por lo liviano que eran sus movimientos pero no se atrevió a voltear a ver a la jugadora que se estaba uniendo)

Ymir…

Ymir era su favorita.

Cuando se encontró con su pieza rápidamente se encariño con ella y con delicadeza retiro la pieza y la puso con cuidado a un lado del tablero con cierto temor de que se rompería. Ymir era la única que conseguía meterse debajo de su piel y era la única capaz de que podía mover los hilos de sus emociones y aunque no lo aparentaban en vez de tener un sentimiento romántico como todo el mundo supuso primero hubo un sentimiento de respeto mutuo como si supieran de que ambas son iguales. Luego el sentimiento romántico llego por parte Christa/Historia para la morena alta...luego se fue y con ella su pieza cayo debajo de la mesa y nunca la volvió encontrar.

Historia se rompió.

Los pensamientos de que ella misma pertenecía al juego de un ser mas alto que ella la dominaba pero si entonces no lo era…entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así?

―Sin duda cada vez Mare es mas preocupante ―Habla Armin. El junto a Eren y Hanji estaban sentados frente a la Reina Historia

―Bueno, después de estar los mismos movimientos de ataque por casi 4 años era obvia que tendrían que cambiar ―Continua Eren― pero…lo de hoy fue sin duda un nuevo nivel…

―Es preocupante. ¿en que piensas? Armin.

El chico se queda en silencio un rato viendo a todos, luego habla:

―No se si es idea mía o no pero en los lugares que se han atacado en estos últimos meses han sido puntos claves para nosotros y las expediciones.

― ¿Qué supones? ―Pregunta Historia

―Un traidor con Mare ―Dice Eren con resentimiento en su voz.

― No se si es posible pero puede ser, pero me pregunto ¿Quién podría ser? Aparte de los buques de guerra y aviones no se ha visto nadie entrar y si ese fuera el caso ¿Cómo sabría todo eso?

―en serio ahora estamos hablando de un doble traidor? ¿Quién puede ser?

― Betholt esta muerto, Annie sigue cristalizada y es un plan tan complejo para que Reiner lo lleve a cabo solo pero no se puede descartar.

Historia se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la ventana sumiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos con un rostro nostálgico, sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por cierta pecosa

―Historia? ―pregunta Armin preocupado por su Amiga, a pesar de que estaban pensando en la misma persona quien puede ser los hechos indicaban otra cosa

Historia ignoro al rubio y pensó en Ymir. A pesar de que han pasado los años y lo único que se supo de ella fue una carta y que indicaba que ya no estaría con ella sus esperanzas de que estuviera viva aún…

―Será posible… ―sus ojos se iluminan animosamente pero rápidamente agita su cabeza espabilando los pensamientos―. No, ella esta muerta…

Su mirada triste vuelve y aunque haya una muy pequeña posibilidad de que Ymir estuviera viva eso significa que ella podría estar moviendo a Mare y entonces sería la traidora.

― ¿Crees que estamos listos para un ataque completo?

― Lo dudo ―Responde Hanji― Para empezar después de llegar a Medio mar no hemos avanzado de ahí sin que hundan nuestros barcos y en caso de que llegáramos a Tierra no sabremos como reaccionaran a un ataque y con que medios responderán.

―Hasta sabemos son iguales a nosotros pero con mas titanes que solo hemos identificado a 3: Titán acorazado, Titán Bestia y el Titán cuádruple pero suponemos que podrían haber mas…

* * *

( _Los suaves pasos se detienen a lado de una Historia que no se atrevía a voltear y mantenía su mirada fija en el tablero de ajedrez, entonces empieza agarrar sus piezas y las comienza a acomodar nuevamente. Sabe que la persona a lado de ella mantenía una mirada fija en sus movimientos analizándola detalladamente esperando a que hiciera alguna falla_

 _De repente una pieza se pone de repente en el tablero e Historia abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver la pieza en cuestión…era su querida pieza de Ymir. Un pequeño nudo se le forma en la boca del estómago y suelta un pequeño gemido, entonces escucha una voz que no escuchaba desde hace tiempo pero era muy conocida_

 _―Hola…Historia_ )

* * *

Historia se queda en silencio y camina enfrente de sus soldados que esperaban pacientemente sus ordenes. Miles de Hombres y mujeres marcharían junto con sus caballos hacia las costas donde se esperarían con varios barcos esperando por ellos para ir a Mare donde sería la batalla final donde finalmente acabaría la partida.

Estaba emocionada de seguir manejando sus piezas y estaba segura que la otra jugadora también estará ansiosa…

* * *

 _( ―Ymir…_

 _―Vamos Historia ―Dice con una pequeña sonrisa sentándose enfrente de Historia y acomodando sus piezas de ajedrez―. No me veas así. Sabías que así terminaríamos algún día…_

 _―Confié en ti y me abandonaste._

 _―Si somos sinceras…ambas nos abandonamos ―se le borra su sonrisa y mira fijamente a la hermosa rubia enfrente de ella, a pesar de que han pasado muchos años Historia se volvió mas hermosa y ahora era una mujer en toda su regla―. Pero ahora estamos juntas de nuevo._

 _La rubia examino con detalle a la pecosa. Ymir no había cambiado mucho, se veía mas madura, si, pero ese toque travieso aún seguía ahí que junto al sarcasmo esperaba salir en cualquier momento. Sus ropas eran de mare, completamente en blanco y la banda con el símbolo en el brazo pero además tenía una gorra militar encima de su cabeza con el símbolo de Mare._

 _―Te destruiré ¿sabes?_

 _― creo que esperaba otra cosa pero si así quieres jugar…juguemos._

 _Ambas mujeres agarran una pieza respectivamente esperando ansiosamente para moverla, y ambas al mismo tiempo con seriedad en su voz pronuncian:_

 _―Por la Gloria de Mare_

 _―Por la libertad de Erdia_

* * *

 **A/N: Gracias por leer. La verdad quería publicar esta historia antes de que salieran los spoilers del capitulo 94. aunque haya pasado un mes desde que se confirmo la muerte de Ymir a veces tengo la cierta corazonada de que no está muerta.**

 **Este fic al principio se me ocurrió de que esta historia fuera de que Ymir fuera reina de Mare pero la idea termino diferente y pues ya...**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
